Discovery of hidden gold
by shadowgirl999
Summary: While Leia is playing dress-up with her daughter Jaina, she is brought face-to-face with an outfit she hasn't seen in quite a while and tells her a story of a slave and a princess. Rated M for nudity and sexytime at the end.


**DISCOVERY OF HIDDEN GOLD:**

**A star wars fanfiction by Shadowgirl999**

**Just something cute and semi-innocent (except for some graphic sexytime at the end), Jaina discovers her mother's slave bikini when she's playing dress-up and is curious, so Leia tells her a story of herself. The dress-up part is based off of some cuteness my mother and I used to do when I was a young girl. She encouraged nudity at home and taught me and my sisters to be proud of our bodies and celebrate our differences, and as such, I grew up to be practically a nudist myself. Rated M for nudity and graphic sex at the end. Takes place 6 years after "Rescued by Rotta". Enjoy!**

Leia smiled as her 10-year old daughter Jaina rummaged through her closets, giggling and shuffling as the two of them played dress-up late at night in her private room. She loved spending time with her children and wished Jacen could also be here to play different games with, but he was at the Jedi academy trying to make up for a mistake her made during his studies, and Han had gone to watch him with Luke for the day, leaving her alone to spend some quality time with her daughter. Jaina had been goofing around with Leia's old clothing, and Leia herself had changed into multiple dresses and other outfits. Leia was now nude, her daughter joining her in her bareness until she found something fitting for her. At home, Leia encouraged nudity among her children, seeing as many studies showed it was not harmful for children to see their parents nude or to be nude themselves, and even had multiple psychological benefits.

"Mom, why don't more people go naked like this?" Jaina asked, giggling as she clambered about in the closet and walked out wearing Leia's old snowsuit she had worn on Hoth. "I mean, Chewbacca doesn't even wear clothes. It just feels so comfy that I don't get why more people don't do it."

Leia smiled at her daughter's curiosity. It was so adorable how she took after her. Even at age 33, Leia still retained a bit of her youthful playfulness and curiosity, particularly with her husband and children.

"Well, it just isn't considered proper to be without clothes in public." She said as she sat naked on the bed. "Galactic standards of modesty require people to be clothed. Wookies technically don't count because they're covered in fur."

"Lucky." Jaina said with a giggled as she shuffled around in the closet again, walking out wearing a green dress that was a few size too big for her.

"Oh, don't you look adorable!" Leia said as she hugged her daughter. "How about you try something else?"

Jaina smiled and walked back into the closet, pulling the door closed as Leia sat nude, her firm breasts holding up as a dusting of pubic hair sat upon the triangle between her legs. Leia's body still retained the stretch marks, slightly larger mammaries and slight sagginess left over from giving birth to her and Jacen, but her workouts and general active lifestyle kept her body trim and firm. She always encouraged Jaina to be as proud of her own body as she was, and often went nude with her whenever possible, something her adoptive family never had. It gave her comfort to be naked in the privacy of her own home, to revel in the feeling of wearing nothing but her skin as humans had done in their primeval dawn, and to do so with her daughter in innocent games like this.

"Mom, you went naked on that planet where you met that nice Hutt Rotta, right?" Jaina asked as she shuffled around some more. "Doesn't that count?"

"Well, that was out of necessity since my clothing didn't survive the crash." Leia said with a smile, remembering her crossing paths with the friendly Hutt about 6 years back. "And I had to wear some clothing when I got out of there, or it wouldn't be proper in the company of other humans."

Leia blushed when she remembered being naked on Rotta's home world of Daluuj, wearing naught but a helmet and tool belt. She remembered how she had saved his life after he saved hers and captured a band of pirates and smugglers and stole some of their clothing using the force, all while in nothing but her birthday suit.

"_**And how scandalous an adventure that could have turned out being…"**_ Leia thought as she remembered Rotta's unrequited crush on her.

She knew Rotta was honorable enough not to take advantage of a married woman, and felt comfortable in his company as a friend. Leia wondered how Rotta was doing now that he had Republic protection. Due to all the havoc going on in the New Republic accepting new planets and systems into its ranks, she hadn't had much time to informally communicate with him on a personal level, but she had heard the usual formal communication from listening posts planted nearby for security that he was doing just fine right now and wished to see Leia again for a friendly visit. Maybe someday soon she and Han could go and see him again, and introduce Han to the only civilized Hutt she knew, but now was the time for quality time for her daughter.

"Still, I wonder why more worlds aren't like that?" Jaina asked. "Why do most beings think they have to wear clothing all the time, even when it doesn't protect them? Out of all the animal and alien species, humans are some of the only ones to find it absolutely necessary."

"I don't know." Leia admitted as Jaina pushed open the closet door. "I suppose it depends on the-"

She stopped short when she noticed what her daughter was wearing. The all-too-familiar glint of gold caught her eye as Jaina walked out. Leia opened her mouth in awe and sat back, goosebumps forming on her bare body. Her daughter was wearing her slave bikini, boots and all.

"Mom?" Jaina said, looking at her in curiosity at her mother's reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"No dear, it's just…where did you find that?" Leia asked, blushing slightly at such a private part of her wardrobe being brought out in the open.

"It was in this big hidden door with a bunch of different clothes made of pretty lace and stuff." Jaina said as she adjusted the bra top, which fit her even worse than it had fit Leia due to her undeveloped body. "It's really pretty. Where did you get this?"

Leia blushed at the idea of her daughter finding her lingerie drawer, which she though had been hidden well enough that her children wouldn't accidentally open it. She smiled at her daughter's innocence about the bikini and her clever nature that allowed her to find it, knowing her daughter was growing more adventurous by the day.

"Well, do you remember the story I told you about when your father was frozen in carbonite and we rescued him?" Leia said as she held her daughter's hands. "After he was unfrozen, Jabba captured me and sent daddy to the dungeons."

"Were you scared?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, I was." Leia said with a smile. "He made me take off my clothing until I wore only my birthday suit."

She gestured to her nude body, her daughter looking surprised.

"You said nudity wasn't proper in public." Jaina said as she walked around in the too-big boots.

"Well yes, that's why he did it." Leia said as he held Jaina's hands. "He wanted to make me less proper, especially since a princess would never go naked in front of strangers. Then he made me wear this since it was either this costume or my birthday suit, and chained me to his throne with a collar and leash like an animal, and he never gave me underwear."

Leia took a deep breath as she continued, trying to think of the right words to say and the right events to leave out about her enslavement. It was difficult telling this to a child, but she would know the truth about the more…intimate…details when she was old enough to understand them.

"He also made me wear a diaper for him, even though I'm toilet-trained, and checked and changed me." Leia said as she knelt naked before her daughter. "He tried everything he could to humiliate me and take me down, and it almost worked."

"Didn't you tell us once that you wore a diaper after you had me and Jacen?" Jaina asked, curious to hear about her mother's adventure.

"Yes, but that was for the sake of my health. I'll tell you more about that when you're older." Leia said as she patted Jaina's head. "Jabba just wanted to make it look like I wasn't potty-trained, to make me look like I wasn't grown-up."

"He sounds like he was a mean old man, good thing he got what he deserved." Jaina said as she unstrapped the bra, which practically swam on her top. "Mom, why don't you wear this at home more?"

Leia raised an eyebrow in surprise at her daughter's query.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"It's pretty, it looks like something a princess would wear." Jaina said as her mother walked towards her. "It's made of gold, the skirt flows around like a gown, and it's even got a little crown. If I were a princess, I'd wear this because it looks pretty. Although I'd wear some panties with it if I did."

Leia realized she had never thought of that before. She had gotten over her shame by wearing it on her wedding night to Han, but she had never really thought of it as anything other than lingerie to be hidden, a sexual outfit to be used only for lust. Her daughter's innocent mind, unaware of the horrific abuses she had received while wearing that costume, had given her an idea. Leia could wear it privately for her own pride and to appear powerful, not just for sex. She stood up, naked as the day she was born, and smiled proudly at her little daughter.

"All right, I'll try it on." She said as she walked over to Jaina, helping her daughter out of the outfit. "Arms up, dear."

Leia removed the costume and strapped it onto her own body, stepped into the boots, slid the armband and wristlet onto her body and stood in the golden costume before her daughter as she giggled slightly.

"You look so pretty!" Jaina said as Leia smiled with pride. "If you had a mermaid tail you'd look just like the mermaids in the stories, and the skirts look a lot like the gowns you usually wear."

Leia felt a warmth in her heart at her daughter's innocence and her childish honesty, kneeling down to hug Jaina as her long brown hair hung loosely over her bare shoulders.

"Thank you." she said as she kissed Jaina's cheeks.

"Mom, cut it out!" Jaina said as she pouted adorably.

Leia only kissed her more, loving her daughter's cuteness and her protests against childish stuff like being cuddled. She wondered how she would have been if she had grown up with her mother, but pushed the regret away. Jaina giggled as Leia tickled her playfully and squeezed her into a hug.

"We're back!" Han's voice called out as the door to their apartment closed with a click.

"Coming, dear!" Leia said as she stood up, sending Jaina over to the closet. "Jaina, get dressed for your father and Jacen, please."

Jaina kissed her cheeks and pulled on a little sleeping gown and panties and ran out to greet Han and Jacen, Leia following in her golden bikini. Han's eyes were immediately drawn to Leia as Jaina started teasing Jacen.

"I hope you finally got the force levitation right this time!" Jaina said as she playfully folded her arms over her chest and picked up a little purse. "Remember the bet we made if you couldn't?"

"Aw, no fair!" Jacen whined as he handed Jaina about twelve credits from his pocket. "I was so close! Uncle Luke told me I'm almost levitating a crate now!"

"A bet's a bet." Jaina said as she stuck out her tongue, slipping the credits into the little purse that she then clung over her shoulder.

"Phooey!" Jacen griped as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hey, looks like you take after me." Han said as he patted Jaina on the head. "Your betting is good, nice and clever, and you work out all the angles. Better work on your gambler's instincts, though."

"All right you two, off to bed." Leia said as she shooed them both off in her golden bikini. "It's getting past your bedtime."

"Goodnight Mom! Goodnight Dad!" The twins said in unison as they walked upstairs to their bedroom to brush their teeth.

As soon as the door closed with a click, Han wrapped her arms around his half-nude wife and kissed her neck.

"Playing dress-up?" he remarked as he slid his hands down his wife's bare sides and onto her hips, the reddish skirts feeling soft under his fingers. "I like it."

"You old scoundrel…" Leia giggled as she turned around and kissed him back, reaching around him. "…Jaina found it when we were playing in here. The little dear actually tried it on."

"I didn't even know you still had that old bikini." Han said as he held Leia close, his fingers stroking her bare thighs.

"I never throw out old clothes…at least not when they still have some wear in them." Leia said as she stood on her toes and kissed Han.

Her heart thrilled as she remembered how adorable and innocent Jaina was, how rough-and-tumble and otherwise adventurous Jacen had become, and her body warmed as she though of the children she and Han had created.

"Credit for your thoughts, your worship?" Han whispered into Leia's ear, making her close her eyes in bliss.

God, the sensations she could feel just from his voice alone…she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him, standing on her toes again as she breathed into his aural canal.

"I think…I want to have another child." Leia whispered, hugging Han close. "I feel so blessed with Jacen and Jaina, and it's just so fulfilling to have raised them, to see them grow, to be so proud of them…"

She let go and walked over to the door, locking it tight and then walking back to the bed, grabbing Han and pulling at his shirt, tugging it off of his broad chest.

"…I want you to give me a child. Another child of our own to love and to hold." Leia said as Han wrapped his arms around her and stroked her bare shoulders. "A baby brother or sister for Jacen and Jaina to have fun with and for the two of us to love and cherish."

"Whatever you want, your worship." Han said as he kissed her deeply. "But are you sure? You realize this might mean another 8 months of swollen feet, food cravings, morning sickness, and then spending weeks wearing those gigantic frozen diapers afterwards?"

Leia giggled and kissed him deeper, yanking at his pants and stroking his bare back. She smiled and pressed her bosom into Han's face, moaning as he kissed the tops of her firm, slightly-larger-than-before-breasts.

"Who the hell cares? I can handle it if you can." Leia said as she pushed him onto the bed and yanked off his pants. "Now lay back, flyboy!"

She tugged off Han's underwear and crawled onto the bed in her golden bikini, the lack of any form of underwear making it simple to access her intimate regions. Han's genitalia made the appropriate response to her body as she kissed him and spread her long legs, mounting him and moaning in pleasure as she felt his manhood enter her moist vagina, slick with natural lubricant.

"Ooh!" Leia moaned as she felt him shifting inside of her, clenching her thighs close together. "So nice and hard…you're so hard for little me?"

Han smirked and kissed his wife as Leia pressed into him, kissing him as the skirts rippled over her rear, making her appear sexier. Han reached under the peek-a-boo flaps and lightly spanked her buttocks, making her yelp as he unclipped the skirts and tossed them aside. It had been so long since they had done this…

"And just what was that for, Mr. Solo?" Leia asked with mock annoyance as she giggled slightly.

"For being a naughty mother." Han said as he slapped her bottom again, making Leia gasp and giggled in response. "To think of you wearing such an outfit in front of our children…"

"Oh come on, it was an innocent game of dress-up!" Leia protested as she gasped with every move of her hips, laying on top of her husband and grinding him as she grew hornier by the minute. "Jaina's too young to even know what such getup as this is meant to be for, she thought it was a gown for crying out loud."

She reached behind herself and unstrapped her bra, dropping it on the bed and spreading her thighs wide apart to grind against her husband as he gripped her with his hands. Leia now wore nothing but her boots, her full, firm breasts jiggling slightly as she humped back and forth upon her husband. She felt her inner walls of her vagina tightening around him as he grasped her buttocks and spread the cheeks wide apart before spanking her again with a smacking sound, making her gasp in shock.

"Are you still spanking me?" Leia said as she gasped in mock indignation, planting her knees on the bed and grinding into Han even harder than before.

"Consider it punishment for giving our daughter ideas of dressing in such scandalous clothing." Han teased as Leia giggled again, gasping as his large hands came down upon her bare butt for another loud SMACK.

"She's-ooh! She's only 10, Han! She doesn't even understand the reason for a woman wearing such a costume!" Leia mock-protested as she ground into Han and kissed him all over, gasping into his ears. "Besides, you know how proud I am of that bikini."

She pressed herself against Han, clenching her powerful thighs together and making Han moan in pleasure as her inner walls of her vagina squeezed his manhood tighter. Leia felt grateful she exercised with Kegel balls and other such sexual tools, because now she could give as much pleasure to Han as she received from him, while also pleasuring herself during lovemaking.

"What'll you do when she's a teenager and wants to take that to wear for a date night with a boy, then?" Han teased with a smirk as he rubbed his wife's bare breasts and kissed her shoulders, making her moan and throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Well obviously that will be out of the question." Leia said, her cheeks flushing red at the thought. "I'm not letting my daughter be so flirty with boys if I can help it."

She planted her booted feet on the bed and pulled off of Han, rolling onto her back and folding her legs until her knees touched her large breasts.

"Inside, flyboy. As deep as you can possibly get." She demanded, spreading her hips until she couldn't move them anymore. "If we're going to make a baby, we've got to do it right."

Han smiled and climbed on top of her, gently stroking the soles of his wife's feet and making her giggle at the touch. Leia had grown to become quite the minx in bed, trying out new positions every week, and this one was Leia's favorite and one they hadn't done in years. The "deckchair" as it was called, was the position in which a woman lay on her back and folded herself like a jackknife, leaving the entire are of her vulva flat and receptive to a male's organ inside of it without preventing the man in question from being stopped short by her thighs. It allowed the deepest possible penetration for any couple and Leia always loved it, especially tonight since they were going for conceiving a child.

"Ready?" Han asked, stroking his wife's face and kissing her before positioning himself just right.

Leia nodded, closing her eyes as he kissed her and thrust into her body with the mild roughness she had really come to enjoy. She cried out as Han entered her most intimate of crevices and plunged his shaft deeper and deeper until she felt him plunge inside of her womb, filling her with his manhood.

"Harder!" she demanded, folding her legs so that her feet touched Han's back, wrapping them around his neck. "Harder and slower, you scoundrel…!"

"Hush." Han said as he pressed his lips against Leia's, making her close her eyes as they both lost themselves in the kiss. "I believe you are distracting my job in giving you a child, your worship."

Pleasure shot through their bodies like electricity, with Leia moaning and crying Han's name as he gently thrust in and out repeatedly. Leia used her legs to pull Han in and push him out, using her slender hands and grasp his face and kiss him as she stroked his back with her fingernails. Suddenly, Han pulled out, laying her down on the bed and putting her across his knees before slapping her bare rear with aloud CRACK. Leia gasped in sudden pain and giggled, she loved it when he got kinky like this.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Han said as he brought his hand down on Leia's bare rear again, making her yelp. "Count them, Princess."

"How many?" leia gasped, suckling on Han's earlobes.

"One for each year of your life, Princess." Han said in mock displeasure as he plunged his fingers deeper into her vagina, making Leia yelp as he fingered her. "Then I will give you the child you want. This is punishment for dressing so naughtily around our innocent daughter."

Leia lay back as she felt herself being brought pleasure from Han's clever fingers. She gasped in surprise as the hand was withdrawn and slapped against her bare butt again and again, occasionally pausing to rub the sore, reddened flesh.

"One…!" she counted out as Han slapped her again. "Two…!"

Han smirked and spanked his naked wife again, making her giggle girlishly. He loved bringing out her more feminine traits in bed, and every time she counted, he would occasionally finger her to distract her mind. Leia loved this, the domination, the thought that he would never seriously harm her, the knowledge that she was in control…so unlike when she was Jabba's slave. And she intended to enjoy this to the fullest extent.

**Later…**

"Thirty-three…!" Leia cried out as Han brought his hand down on her naked buttocks for the final time.

He then rolled her onto her bottom, which was now red and bruised from her spanking. Leia moaned as Han kissed her bare flesh and whispered into her ears sweet words of love. He then rubbed his hands over her sore bottom, kissing her vulva as she moaned.

"There there princess, I didn't mean any of that slapping." Han whispered as he cradled his wife in his arms. "We're only playing, remember?"

"I remember, sweetheart." Leia said as she held him close. "Don't worry, It was intense, but I know you were only being kinky. Any more orders from general Solo I should follow?"

"Just one, do not speak at all for the rest of this mating session." Han commanded as Leia smiled. "Not one word. Understand, Princess?"

Leia nodded. She loved when her husband dominated her like this, and had come to love being a little kinky in bed from time to time. Han then mounted her as she folded her legs into the deckchair position again, plunging into her and thrusting in and out at just the right angle. Han ran his hands through Leia's long, chestnut-colored hair, stroking her scalp and making his wife cry with pleasure, tears falling from her eyes at his gentleness in aftercare. Leia gasped as she felt Han plunging into her and grabbed at his back with her hands, biting her lip to prevent herself from speaking.

"Not. One. Word…" Han said slowly as he kissed his wife's lovely nipples, imagining Leia looking plump with a baby months from now, waddling around the apartment with their child growing inside of her.

Leia remained silent as she wrapped her legs tightly around Han, throwing her head back and allowing Han to give her neck a tender lovebite. She didn't care about the back and leg pain, the pregnancy cravings, the lactation, the heartburn, the increase of both her belly and her breasts and the tenderness of the latter, or the gigantic, frozen diapers she would almost definitely have to wear for weeks during her recovery after she gave birth. She wanted another child to love and care for, to teach and to share her and Han's life with. Leia knew this to be certain.

"Think lovely, sexy thoughts, princess." Han whispered as he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her wife, thrusting in and out in a gentle rhythm. "Think deep and think hard. We've got all night."

"All night?" Leia gasped as she felt herself growing wetter in the vaginal region.

She was certain she was going to swoon. That is, if Han didn't fuck her brains out and knock her out with an orgasm first.

"Of course all night, your worship." Han whispered as he kissed her neck and cupped her breasts in his rough hands. "All night long until morning comes. Even if something else 'comes' first…"

Leia's eyes closed of their own accord as she lay on her back, kissing Han as he tightness in her vagina grew exponentially, her pelvic muscles clenching her husband deep inside of her body as his testicles, which had expanded slightly due to being full of his juices, beat against the tiny pink star that was her anus, making her quiver in delight as her sore, spanked buttocks were touched by his hands next.

"Ooh!" she moaned in shock as the sore flesh of her rear was rubbed by his rough hands. "More please, I need more…"

Han continued as Leia was shaking with pleasure by now, gasping and moaning, begging Han to come as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I will come when you do first, princess." He whispered.

Leia gasped as he thrust inside of her deeper and deeper, making her cry and quiver as the rough fucking continued. She felt her insides tighten as Han kept touching and squeezing her hips for several minutes, one hand on her left breast and rubbing her nipple until it hardened. Leia realized that she just couldn't hold on anymore, and pulled Han's face close to her chest as she cried out.

"OOOH! OOH, YES!" She screamed, letting all self-control fly right out the metaphorical window as she exploded with a triple orgasm, Han following shortly afterward.

Leia felt herself filling up with his hot semen, the heat and energy running through her system as her thighs and pubic triangle were now coated in both Han's juices and her own natural lubricant as he pulled out, coating the inside of her thighs with thick cum. The two lovers flopped down on the bed, cuddling into one another as they lay in each other's embrace. They were shamelessly naked and well-spent, Leia's desires fulfilled.

"Did you…enjoy…making our child…Mr. Solo?" Leia asked as she drew him into a kiss.

"As much…as you…did…Mrs. Solo." Han answered as he cuddled his wife tighter, wrapping the blankets over her lovely, naked form.

They both kissed and then lay next to each other, Han snuggling Leia from the side as they rode the waves of orgasm, Leia clenching her thighs together and drawing her knees to her chest.

"What is that, yoga?" Han asked as he rubbed Leia's sides.

"A sex exercise." Leia said with a gasp as she curled into a ball by hugging her legs. "The doctors say that these increase chances of conception."

She reached out and drew Han closer, kissing him and stretching out before curling up again.

"I couldn't thank you enough for this, Han." Leia whispered, gasping as she stretched out again and lay flat. "Another child…"

"Let's hope so." Han said as he cuddled Leia closer from behind, spooning her and clutching her bare breasts. "I love you."

"I know." Leia said with a giggle as they drifted off to sleep.

The two lovers slept naked, their bodies warming each other as they lay shamelessly exposed, Leia dreaming of their baby. She would love this child as much as Jacen and Jaina as she went through the trials and challenges of being a new mother again. She would be strong through the birth, the pain, the diapers (both the frozen postpartum style for her and the regular type for her child for the first few months), the caring, the teaching, the dressing, and everything related. She would be strong, as a mother should, and care for her baby as it deserved to be cared for.

"_**How lucky am I that I have a family that makes my life so worth living…?" **_Leia thought just before her mind drifted off to full REM sleep.

She lay spooned into her husband, sleeping calmly and quietly as the night's silence lulled her and her husband to a deep slumber. Leia had never felt better in her entire life, and doubted she ever would until her baby was born. It was only a matter of time.

"I can't wait to meet you…" she whispered, rubbing her flat belly before she drifted off to sleep.

She couldn't wait until it was full with a son or daughter again, when she had the chance to be a new mom again. She would have to wait, but it would be worth every moment of patience. Like all else in her life, her adventures, her relationship with Han Solo, her raising her lovely children, and all else that came after, it would only take time. All good things were known to.

"It just takes time…" Leia whispered in her sleep as she cuddled her husband in their soft, warm bed. "…and we have all the time in the galaxy for love."

**The end.**

**Please comment, tell me what you think of this sexy story! I haven't written much with Han and Leia's sex life post-children before, so please comment below.**


End file.
